Amid the Chaos
by TheLastRose
Summary: John learns that in a rumble it is less about who you're fighting against and more about who you're fighting beside. Rated for safety


A.N.Nochit-chat here...just read...please!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders only the idea of John and Ryan!

* * *

Amid the Chaos

John starred with ice cold eyes at the line of Socs standing before them. Slowly he lifted a hand to run it through his shaggy ash colored hair greased over his right eye.

"Who's going to start it?" someone whispered behind him but he only cracked his knuckles in anticipation. A grim smirk grew on his face as he rolled back his shoulders to limber up. Who gave a shit who started it all that mattered was he got to kick ass! Something caught his eye and John turned his head slightly to watch the large form of Darrel Curtis move forward to meet the Soc standing ahead of their side._"This should be good…" _he thought with a sly smirk clenching his fists. The first punch was so fast John almost missed it but he had no time to worry about his eyesight. Chaos erupted as the two sides clashed. Bodies were everywhere swinging and kicking. Limbs were flying about attempting to connect with flesh. John ducked a crazed half hearted throw thrusting his own fist up hitting the unknown Soc's chin. There was a large crack and he stumbled away from John tipping over.

"Ha-ha!" he snickered kicking the slightly taller boy in the head. "That should teach you!" Sure the fight was over the black haired boy turned to find his next target. Spotting one of his friends struggling with a muscle bond guy wearing a deep blue tee-shirt he swiftly moved to intercept the next blow. His hand wrapped around the other's wrist planting a foot on his leg.

"You okay Ryan?" he asked not taking his eye off the Soc he had pinned. Ryan nodded rubbing a smear of blood off his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm good," he mumbled hauling off and belting the Soc in the nose succeeding to break it.

"Figured that much," he replied moving his foot to the ground to squat. With a gasp he flipped the Soc over his shoulder and into another one fighting nearby. Both boys tumbled head over heel, one's arm snapping the wrong way. John turned to his friend a strange look in his eye.

"Uh oh…" Ryan muttered staring at his friend with his dark green eyes. "I know that look!" A devilish smile crept on his face pointing to a giant beast of a prep swing his log sized arms about him. Greasers ducked and jumped trying to avoid the massive fists as they flew about them.

"You have got to kidding me!" he hissed in disbelief but John nodded. "I didn't think so…" Ryan absently fingered the growing bruise encircling his right eye. John thumped him on the back and charged at the huge boy weaving in and out of people. Suddenly a Soc lunged forward blocking his path with a load snarl.

"Keep going!" a voice urged a blur of golden brown hair dashing past him. Ryan tackled the Soc wrapping his legs around his waist and pelting him with both fists.

"GO!!" he ordered as the other swung up smashing the dirty blonde in chest. "Now!!" John growled jumping over the struggling pair.

"I'll be back to help!" he promised running off. Ryan only grunted in reply fighting fiercely to pin the larger male.

* * *

Aaron swung another punch watching as the pitiful Greasers scattered to elude the blow. Scanning the area for another loser to knock around his eyes narrowed in on a Greaser standing amid the chaos. His feet were shoulder length apart, fists clenched at his sides. His shaggy hair covering one intense eye. Wind whipping at his ripped clothes as he stood in the middle of the total brawl. A smirk lit up his face as he slowly raised his hand pointing at Aaron. Laughter bubbled up inside and he through his head back letting the noise echo over the rumble. Most were too busy fighting to notice but those in between opponents looking around in attempt to pin-point the noise. When he glanced back the strange boy was gone. Whirling around, Aaron's lumbering steps nearly tripped him and his arms pin-wheeled to keep him standing. Just as he gathered his balance a body slammed into the small of his back. Both people fell to the dusty ground and Aaron felt two clumsy punches aimed for his shoulder. Sucking in a breath he rolled trying to squish his attacker. John pushed off darting back a few steps.

"You don't think I'm that stupid do you?" he asked cracking his neck loudly. The Soc grumbled rising to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Bring it!" he hissed moving to grab John. The dark haired boy took two steps to the left moving out of the way kicking in the other's extended elbow causing him to cry out in pain. Whipping around he grabbed hold of the pained elbow in one hand twisting farther around smirking darkly. Aaron sprung around roughly smacking the Greaser upside the head with his free hand detaching him. Head spinning John shook it eyes narrowing. Sparks flickered on the edges of his vision nearly blinding him as he tenderly felt the growing lump on his head. _"NOW YOU PAY!" _ The words danced about his head as he ducked to avoid the next strike. Hurriedly he stuck out a foot hard against the closest ankle toppling the lug over before pouncing on him arms swinging. Bruises were forming beneath his closed hands molding into one black and blue mess. Rage blinding he kept pounding, teeth biting into his lip until it bleed. A hand grabbed his shoulder shaking him lightly.

"John! JOHN! He's out, calm down!" Ryan shouted over the noise pulling his friend off the large boy who was out cold. John blinked in confusion looking down at his bloodied hands with sad eyes.

"I-I don't know what came over me…." he whispered once more closing his fists. Ryan patted his back with a small smile.

"Maybe you…"

"THEY'RE RUNNING!!!" the shout echoed people calling it out at the top of their lungs. "THE SOCS ARE RUNNING!!!" John broke into a grin hurting the bruise that had manifested the left side of his face. He also sported the lump on his head and varies smaller cuts and bruises. He turned to check on Ryan only to find him kneeling on the ground panting.

"Are you okay?" he asked for the second time that day, bending down. His left eye was swollen almost completely shut and he had a large gash running horizontally across his nose. The right sleeve of his shirt was missing displaying an ugly cut the looked suspiciously like it had been made by a switch knife.

"Did some Soc pull a blade on you?!" John demanded darkly. Ryan said nothing as he struggled to catch his breath but after a moment nodded. His friend dropped his chin letting it rest on his chest.

"That guy who tried to stop me…" it dawned on him and John nearly hit himself in anger. "I never should have left you there!"

"No, this isn't your fault…" Ryan wheezed sitting back on his heels. "It's those damn Socs for starting this all!" John sighed slowly standing to stretch his back. Then he grinned down at Ryan.

"Let's go get you patched up," he suggested holding out his hand. Ryan grinned back grabbing the offered hand and hauled himself up.

"Yah…" he laughed. The two friends staggered off home and the first aid kit that was sure to be waiting for them.

* * *

A.N. Ehh... What can I say? It's my practice for fight sceanes...it isn't much or very good...but I'm pretty proud! 0.o Proud! It's been a while since I've used that word!

Well...R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


End file.
